


No, Maria.

by AgentMariaHill



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Lesbian, Pepper says no, Randomness, Short One Shot, maria sighs, maybe cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9387344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMariaHill/pseuds/AgentMariaHill
Summary: Maria Hill shows something to Pepper Potts.





	

Climbing the stairs to their shared apartment, Maria wasn't surprised to find her long time girlfriend Pepper Potts still awake in the late night hour.

"Paperwork again?" she asked slipped onto the couch beside Pepper. Maria leaned in, pushing the strands of hair away to place light kisses against her lover's neck. 

"You know I have to finish these." Pepper's words of protest a common ritual in times like this.

"I missed you..." The gentleness in the agent's voice always drew Pepper from her concentration. 

Both women were hard workers, late nights and early mornings left barely any time together. It was easy to distract themselves while busy. 

Now as Pepper gazed into the eyes of the woman she loved more than anyone else, it was damn near impossible. 

Seeing she'd successfully gotten her girlfriend's attention, Maria smiled softly before leaning in to capture soft lips in a rather deep kiss.

A small breath left Pepper, the papers in her hands dropping to the table as she returned the kiss in full.

After a moment the agent pulled away, a small mischievous glint to her eyes.

"Alright. What is it?" Pepper knew that look all too well.

"Mm.. Well I brought something home I thought we could use." Maria had been keeping a hand behind her back the entire time.

"What is is it this time?" Sighing to herself Pepper tried to imagine what it could be. 

She didn't have to wonder long as her eyes caught the shine of something metallic being brought out and dangled infront of her.

Handcuffs. 

Of course it'd be handcuffs.

"No." Pepper crossed her arms, gazing from the item to her girlfriend and back.

"No?" Disappointment clear in Maria's voice.

"No, Maria. No. Now I have work to finish." Pepper turned her body away as she tried to pick back up her previous focus.

Sighing, Maria stood from the couch and decided to let it go. It was worth a try.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random bit of nonsense for you.


End file.
